


Fishnets, Lust & Fairy Dust

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dress Up, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Ueda's suggestion, Kame puts his final baby tooth under his pillow, not really expecting anyone to turn up. Much to his surprise, there *is* a Tooth Fairy, and it's someone Kame knows rather well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnets, Lust & Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fishnets, Lust  & Fairy Dust  
>  **Fandom:** KAT-TUN  
>  **Pairing:** Kame x Jin  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Genre:** Crack  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them, but if anybody's got them for sale I'll happily take them off your hands.

"Are you sure the Tooth Fairy's going to come and take my tooth while I'm sleeping?" Kame asked Ueda. "It's never happened before."

"That's because you never put it under your pillow before," Ueda said firmly. "This is your last chance, so make the most of it."

Kame had just lost his last baby tooth, which he'd somehow managed to hang onto till the ripe old age of twenty-one, and Ueda, who was with him at the time, had offered his expert advice on the matter.

Kame didn't believe him, of course. Everyone knew there was no such thing as fairies, and especially not ones who could creep into your room and steal your tooth from under your pillow while you slept. It simply wasn't possible.

Nevertheless, he did as Ueda suggested, feeling like an idiot but secretly hoping that maybe, just this once, he'd get to see something magical. It had been a long week of rehearsals and photoshoots, and Kame was feeling the need for something to help dispel his exhaustion and put a little colour back in his life.

Midnight came and went, and still no sign of any supernatural intruders. Kame couldn't fight the tiredness anymore. Curling one arm over his pillow so as to be sure to feel any movement, he drifted off to sleep.

Less than an hour later, he was woken by a crash, which he (correctly) identified as someone tripping over the bag he'd left by the door. There was a muffled whisper of, "I'm going to *kill* Ueda!", and Kame switched on the light to discover Jin sprawled on his bedroom floor, one hand reaching for the pillow.

Kame blinked. "Jin? Why are you breaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night? And why are you so...sparkly?"

"It's not the middle of the night," Jin grumbled, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "You were still awake then; I had to wait for you to fall asleep."

Kame sighed and dropped, cross-legged, to the floor. "Please tell me there's some sort of sane, rational explanation for this." He held up a pink wand with a star on the end, which was hanging from a thin strap on Jin's shoulder like world's most unsuitable handbag.

"It came with the costume," Jin explained. "Ueda told me I should look the part to play Tooth Fairy for you, because you've never put your tooth under your pillow before. You weren't supposed to wake up, though." He pouted, but the expression cut no ice with Kame - not at one in the morning.

"A real fairy wouldn't have tripped up on the way in," Kame pointed out, shaking his head wearily. "She would've flown."

Jin looked at him like he was insane. "The wings on this costume are far too small for that, Kame."

Kame took a closer look at Jin's attire and realised that it wasn't just the wings that weren't quite right. "Uh, Jin, where did you get this costume from?"

"I didn't have time to go rent an outfit but Koki offered to pick take care of one for me. I wasn't sure about the skirt - don't you think it's a little too short? - but it doesn't look bad, does it?"

Kame made a mental note to kill Koki at the earliest opportunity. The skirt in question would've been better suited to life as a belt - it was a short, baby pink band of material with side slits so high it was a miracle that it hadn't yet split completely in two. Underneath, Jin wore black fishnet tights, adorned with streaks of silver glitter, that disappeared at the ankles into black, high-heeled boots.

Kame had never seen a real fairy, but he was pretty sure the ones in stories didn't dress *quite* like that. The upper half of Jin's outfit wasn't much better: a tiny, glittery, pink shirt, cut low at the top and high enough at the base to reveal the glint of silver at Jin's navel. The shirt was trimmed in black, and attached to the back were a pair of tiny, black, bat-like wings, one of which was emblazoned with the legend 'JOKER'.

To top it all off, Jin had been wearing a fluffy pink tiara, though it had fallen off when he tripped and was currently lying on the floor.

"It's not that it looks _bad_ ," Kame hedged, trying to be nice because Jin was giving him the puppy-dog eyes and he didn't have the heart to tell him what he really thought. "But I don't think it's the right shade of pink for you."

Jin's face fell. "I knew I should have asked Pi to pick my costume," he muttered.

Privately, Kame wasn't at all sure he wanted Yamapi to have any part in a plan that included Jin breaking into his bedroom in the middle of the night, but he kept that opinion to himself too.

He tried to cheer Jin up instead. "That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the effort, though." He realised he was still holding the wand and bopped Jin lightly on the head with it, showering his tousled brown curls with glitter. "It was very sweet of you to try."

"I still failed," Jin said miserably. "Your tooth's still under your pillow, isn't it?"

"Well...yes," Kame admitted. "Were you really going to take it and leave me money in exchange?"

"Uh...we couldn't figure out what the going rate for a tooth is these days, so I decided to skip the money part. I was going to leave you something in exchange, though."

"What?" Kame asked warily.

Jin gave him a cocky grin. "Me."

"You weren't going to try to crawl under my pillow, were you?" Kame thought he'd better check: this was _Jin_ they were talking about, after all.

Jin shook his head, sending sprinkles of glitter everywhere. "No, but I hadn't really planned that far ahead," he said, much cheerier now. "Wouldn't it have been a nice surprise to wake up with the Tooth Fairy in your bed?"

"You're not the Tooth Fairy!"

It was pointless getting mad at Jin, though. Clearly, Ueda was to blame, and Kame put him next to Koki on his hit list. After that he thought he'd go for Nishikido Ryo, just for the hell of it.

"Would you have noticed the difference, first thing in the morning?" Jin asked. "If you wake up next to something pink, sparkly and absolutely adorable, what's the first thing you think?"

"That I've passed out at a NewS concert."

"No," Jin huffed, "you think that a fairy has come to visit you in the night. I admit, I'm a bit bigger than the average fairy and I don't have any magic," he looked most disappointed as he said this, "but I still think it would've been a nice surprise."

As ludicrous as the whole situation was, Kame couldn't help laughing. "Definitely bigger than the average fairy," he agreed, "but I wouldn't say you don't have any magic."

"Really?"

"Really," Kame promised. "There are parts of you I've always found very magical." He brushed his thumb experimentally across Jin's lower lip. "Like this one, for instance."

Jin's tongue, always expertly-wielded, flicked out and lapped at Kame's thumb.

"And that's another one," Kame said, amused.

"It is pretty magical, isn't it?" Jin replied with nary a trace of modesty. "What else, Kame?"

Kame's hands, driven by numerous memories of some of Jin's more enticing dance moves, went immediately to his bandmate's hips. "I like these too," he murmured. "Especially when they roll..."

"I think I'd split what's left of the skirt," Jin joked before Kame went for his lips again, this time with his own.

If Jin wasn't actually magical he was the closest thing to it, Kame decided, as the other man ensorcelled him, casting a spell on Kame that grew more powerful with every kiss. Jin had always been bewitching, growing from a cute, gawky kid into a heart-breakingly stunning young man, and even when they weren't on the best of terms he'd been able to bespell Kame as he easily as he did everyone else.

"You do realise that if anything happens to this outfit, you're going to have to explain it to Koki," Jin protested as Kame's hands worked their way up and under the tiny pink top.

"Happily, if Koki can explain this outfit to me in the first place," Kame agreed.

"We've both worn stranger things on-stage, Kame."

"Given the choice between a magic wand and a pirate's hat, I know which one I'd pick."

Jin detached aforementioned wand from his shoulder, sprinkling more glitter in the process, and sent it flying in the direction of the tiara. "There. No more wand. No more fairy dust either, but no more wand. Does that help?"

Fairy dust. Hmph. Kame didn't look forward to cleaning all the glitter from his room. "Not much - the rest of the outfit is still ridiculous, you know."

"I know," Jin said with a sheepish grin, "but if you hate it that much, you could always help me out of it."

Kame looked doubtfully at the skirt, which, slits notwithstanding, was tight enough that if Jin breathed too deeply, he'd tear it. "I'm not even sure how you got *into* it."

"Magic!"

Knowing Jin, Kame figured it was as likely an explanation as any. There were a number of things about his bandmate that didn't bear investigating, and he thought this was probably going to be one of them.

"Magic. Right." Kame reached out, accidentally stabbed himself on a batwing, and figured it was safest to try to peel Jin out of the skirt instead. "I know a magic trick too - how to make things disappear."

Happily, he discovered the tiniest of zips round the back of the skirt and whisked the offending scrap of material away in a trice. The top proved a little more obstructive - Kame was sure those batwings were sentient, and he now had the scratches to prove it - but he managed in the end. The boots followed, leaving Jin sitting on Kame's bedroom floor in a pair of fishnet tights and marginally more masculine underwear underneath.

He went for the tights, but Jin declared that Kame was wearing too much and launched an attack of his own, stripping the younger man at a leisurely pace and taking time to dawdle in all the right places. If Kame had been ticklish, he might've found them a nuisance, those hands that skirted teasingly along his skin, never quite touching long enough to satisfy him. He might have objected to Jin's need to taste every inch of him, to leave warm, wet trails down his throat, across his chest, heading lower still.

But Kame wasn't ticklish, and he didn't mind one bit when Jin did these things because he was hardly remaining idle himself - though with all the glitter that insisted on clinging to them, he was rather more careful in his actions. There was nothing like choking on a mouthful of "fairy dust" to spoil the mood, and in the unlikely event that one of them warranted a trip to the emergency room Kame really didn't want to have to explain Jin's outfit.

"Next time you decide to break into my bedroom, leave the glitter behind," Kame complained as he rose to pull Jin towards the bed.

Jin stopped to roll the tights off his hips, then perched on the edge of the bed to finish the job. "What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

Kame smirked. "I've still got teeth, haven't I?" He took over from Jin, seizing the tights and sliding them gently over the other man's legs, eventually discarding them on the floor. "And there's only one Tooth Fairy I'm interested in seeing."

"Don't lose them too soon, all right?" Jin flashed a toothpaste-bright smile and pulled Kame down against the pillow with him. "I like your teeth just where they are."

"Like...here?" Kame asked casually before nibbling delicately at Jin's throat.

Jin giggled and batted Kame away. "That tickles."

"Does that mean I shouldn't do it?"

"Not unless you're in a hurry to lose those teeth," Jin warned.

Unsurprisingly, Kame wasn't. He wrapped himself loosely around Jin, resting for a moment against his chest and just enjoying the closeness of skin-to-skin, of contact more intimate than they'd ever had before.

Jin snuggled up to him and reached out with one hand to drag the covers over them both, sighing in contentment. "Can you get the light?" he asked.

Kame could've killed him. "You want to go to sleep? Now?"

Jin placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, then yawned. "It's late, and I have to be up in four hours for one of those sunrise photoshoots."

Without a doubt, Jin had just moved to the top of Kame's hit list, easily beating Koki and Ueda for the position. "Then why are you here?" he asked despairingly.

"I told you," Jin murmured sleepily. "I wanted you to wake up with the Tooth Fairy, and that's exactly what you're going to do." He yawned again, then added, "Thanks for helping me get out of those clothes, though. I kept getting stabbed by the batwings."

Kame groaned, if only because if he screamed in frustration, he'd wake the entire neighbourhood. "And what were you going to wear tomorrow?"

"I brought a bag," Jin muttered, and sure enough, there was a bag on the floor, next to Kame's own.

"I can understand you wanting to get out of that costume, but why do *I* have to be naked too?" Kame growled.

A momentary sparkle of fun glinted in Jin's eyes before they fluttered closed. "I didn't want to be the only one."

Kame contemplated wringing Jin's pretty neck, then realised he couldn't actually get the leverage to do so, not with the tight grip the idiot had on him. He could just barely reach the light, so he switched it off and listened to Jin's breathing even out into a sleep pattern. It was intolerable. His batwing scratches hurt, the "fairy dust" itched, and he was so aroused that he couldn't believe Jin was being inconsiderate enough to ignore it.

Not that Jin was much better off himself, Kame reflected, wondering if Koki would still want the outfit back now that the batwings had suspiciously red edges. Jin's body was warm against his, moving faintly with the rise and fall of his chest, and the arms that clutched at Kame did so with a sort of desperation.

Kame clutched back, only remembering hazily, as he drifted off to sleep in his turn, that Jin had told him at lunch that the sunrise photoshoot had already been cancelled.


End file.
